My 8th Blue Moon
by Suicune of the Sea
Summary: blue moonwhen you have two full moons in one month, and for Inuyasha its his 8th one, what could it do to him that is worse than the new moons effect? It may be more than our beloved half dog can handle, INUKAG
1. Under the Blue Moons Beams

My 8th Blue Moon

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune of the Sea

Disclaimer +

1) I have a stuffed dog. It has fur. It also has ears that stand up. It is fluffy. I own him. But not Inu-yasha.

2) This is an original idea, more than likely its one of a kind don't seal it its mine! Ma ha ha ha chokes you get the point.

3) I do not own the Short poem thing that will be in the fic about the blue moon. It comes from a fic called dance of life great fic you should check it out!

Authors Words +

1) High! (No I'm not just for those wondering) How's ya'll doing? Anyways turn off the hick language click of so here is my new fic for ya'll to read, please enjoy and please , please, please review.

2) You people so rock for choosing my story!!

3) Alright, this fic came from the fact that this month (July 2004) is a blue moon month.(see below start of story).

4) Please read the commentary at the start you WILL be lost if you don't and now one needs to be stuck in the woods. Unless you like it then you'll have to get your own self lost.)

5) thank you for reading so much I'm honored really!! Many thanks!

6) Is that it? Yeah I think so enjoy yourself.

7) one more thing if you get confused about the blue moon just review me and I'll answer it in the next chapter(this is also for anything in general that you might wonder about)

8) the reason for my 8th blue moon is cause Inu-yasha is 20 and if you read below it figures in.

THE BLUE MOON + 

A blue moon is NOT when the moon turns blue despite the name. In reality a blue moon is when there are two; yes TWO, full moons in one month. This may not sound very special to same but it is very odd. You see the moons cycle ( how long it takes the moon to go from one stage of the moon like a new to new again ;think like a circle) is 29 1/2 days long (this is how long it takes the moon to obit the earth) that's about a month. Your average month has exactly 30 1/2 days, meaning it is very rare to have two full moons in one month. For a blue moon (2 full moons in 1 month) to happens the first moon must be at the very start of the month usually the 1st-3rd and the last on the 29th-31st. 

Why its weird: blue moon actually only every 2 1/2 years and on average there are 17 blue moons in 20 years. Ya follow me?  
Next blue moon: Actually as said above July is a blue moon month. The first was on the 2nd and the second one will be on the 31st.

which is really the blue moon: the second moon is the one considered to be the blue moon. 

What about the saying: the saying 'once in a blue moon' referees to the fact that blue moons are rare. It's like saying once in a while. 

Alright class that's it test next period! LOL just joking so I hope that helps ill but this in every chapter so you'll read it one day and finally be like OOOOOOOOOHHHHH that's what that meant and how it worked. I hope that was simple enough that's the simple version from what i read i hope I didn't confuse you 

So if 20 divided by 2.5 8 that's how many blue moons Inu-yasha has seen/ lived through ( he's 20 and Kagome is 17)

Alright time for the fiction! Yippee!

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 1  
Under the beams of the Blue Moon

ages for those who care:  
Inu:20  
Kag:17  
San:18  
Mir: 19 1/2  
Shippo: 6  
if there's any one who's major ill tell ya'll in the story

I'll be watching  
I'll be waiting  
under the light  
of a blue moon

Like all other nights it was calm and cool. A small group of travelers sat around a campfire plus one in a tree. A school girl sat with her back to tree with her eyes close, but not sleeping. She sat there the cool night wrapped around her and she took in all the wonderful gifts of mother nature, it was so relaxing that she gradually slipped it to her dream world as the sound of the other two members talked among them self about different things mainly how long it would be before the battle with Naraku. 

Little did Kagome know that above her watched a young white haired handsome hayou. Every now and then his ears that where atop his head twitched and moved in the direction of a nose that belonged to a owl or other nocturnal creature. He took a deep breath inhaling her sent along with the wild flowers that she wore on her head. The young fox that had made his resting place for the night in her lap had made her that crown. 

"Its really bright tonight, isn't my lovely lady Sango?" the monk asked trying to start a conversation that was not centered on a depressing or aggravating topic, mainly that was Naraku.

"Yes and it's the first of the month, isn't that odd." Sango said looking up at the full moon rising in the tree tops, shining its beams into all the places it could reach with their silvery heads and illuminating things with that touch of moonlight.

"At this rate it would wouldn't be odd to have two full moons in one month." he continued after sipping from a small cup of tea.

"Is that even possible monk?" she asked looking at the large Silvery white body.  
"I suppose but, it must be very, very rare." He paused "I do remember once when I was young the month that my foster father drank to his hearts content twice in one month." he reminisced while turning his brown orbs to the moon.

"What do you mean." Sango turned her gaze from the moon to him.

"That old monk drinks heavily when its a full moon, and once, long ago there was two full moons in a month and he became very happy after the first moon rose full at the beginning of the month, knowing that before the end of that month there would be another full moon."

"I wonder if there's a name for a thing like this." Sango looked down at Kilala.

"Perhaps, but I know of none." the monk finished and the small group sat in silence as Lady moon rose high in the sky till it was directly above them. In a sense, watching over the resting hanyou and his friends.

The group slept soundly as the moons glow turned to a eerie blue, as it began to cast its spell on the dwellers of its sister earth, granting the ones who where not one or the other and extraordinary time not to be forgotten, but to be lived and to be used to for the better of there lives. After a couple minutes the moon returned to it heavenly sliver state and continued its path though the night surround by the stars as the sun rose the moons spell began its month long affect on their kind.

He yawned waking to the bright light off the sun peeking through the branches and leaves just to wake him. He grumbled under his breath and rolled over. Little did he realize how big a mistake that was. Inu-yasha quickly plummeted to the ground and landed in the teenage girls' lap that was below him. After his loud wake up his senses came back to him, but they were dull, things felt different to him very different. Not just skin deep but to the bone through his blood something was different, but Inu-yasha had no clue what.

Now Kagome was awake and looking at him with her chestnut brown eyes. Inu-yasha finally realized what position they were in and that started his mind and heart. He looked around him, his other two companions were still in a sate of deep sleep from the day before battle. The demon cat and kitsune where curled up also in there own peaceful world. Inu-yasha smiled as he turned back at kagome, who was still in shock of what she saw, continued to look at him like she was either crazy or having a very nice dream.

"Morning babe." Inu-yasha said crawling up closer to kagomes face.

"Inu-yasha?" she asked very confused and still some what asleep even after Inu-yasha fall from the tree.

"mu hum." he said moving to where their faces where aligned.

"What's going on Yawn are we under atta.." Before kagome could finish her statement Inu-yasha had sealed her lips with a kiss. He pulled away after about 5 seconds.

"Let's make one thing clear..." He said very laid back and not in his usual voice," your mine and no one else's." he smiled.

Kagome looked in his eyes. There was something in them she never saw before, something that made her happy as her heart would let her be but also terrified. Kagomes mouth hung open slightly as she nodded 'yes' slowly. Inu-yasha moved his lips to her earlobe and nibbled on it before raising his lips to hers again.

"Good" he said smiling and kissing kagomes lips again. When he finished this time he got up and walked off toward the nearby river.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome looked at his retreating form.

"Yeah, Babe?" he questioned as he turned back to face her

.  
"Why are you in human form?" Kagome stared at his long jet black hair. IT was black just like hers, Miroku's, and Sango's...He was human, and so was his eyes. They were that of a human.

"What?" He said unbelieving" com'on Kagome stop pulling my tail" he said turning back toward the river and continuing his stroll.

"Lets see in 5..4..3..2.." kagome counted the seconds it'll she heard what she knew she would, Inu-yasha screaming.

"What in the world is going one with me!" Inu-yasha yelled as he headed back toward their campsite.

In hid very confused state and semi-angry state, he maaged to awaken the rest of the group.

"what's wrong is it a demon?" Sango rose to from her sleep, she to was greeted by the morning sun. "oh, its just Inu-yasha." Sango yawned she wanted more sleep so did the monk.

"We all know that your the first up and ready to get back on with the search for the shards, but please were human let us rest." Miroku said lying down in his sleeping bag.

'Wake up you idiots! We got a real problem here!" He yelled.

"What is so important that you got to wake us up Inu-yasha!?" Sango said now face to face with the human Inu-yasha.

"Wait, Inu-yasha are you...human?" she asked looking at Inu-yasha closely

"What do you think no claws fangs and my hearing Bites" he said crossing his arms.

"Well this time you have got yourself into quite a predicament haven't you Inu-yasha." Miroku said standing up and grapping his staff." I suggest we get to lady Kaedes as soon as possible."

The group nodded and within 30 minutes they were packed up full of ramen and head toward the village that held the old priestess and the forest that protected the mystic well.

"I just hope that kaede will know what's wrong with you Inu-yasha." Kagome said walking along side her bike.

"You're not the only one." Inu-yasha said moving close to Sango

"What is it Inu-yasha?" Sango asked as he lowered his hand to her thigh. "You Miroku! You're worse than that so called monk!" she said moving away.

Inu-yasha followed Her and moved behind her again, this time he wrapped his arms around her neck and moved whispered into her ear " aw what's wrong?" he said again rubbing her thigh.

"Miroku" she screamed grapping her boomerang and giving the now human Inu-yasha a good beating. After she was finished she walked over to kagome in a furry. Now Inu-yasha had the proclaimed Mirkous monk to deal with. From him he received a second good beating this time on his skull and back form the monks staff.

"We better hurry to keades, lady Kagome. What ever is wrong with Inu-yasha is getting worse by the minute" Miroku said walking close to Sango as the couple walked a head of Inu-yasha and Kagome.

Kagome glared at the red and black thing rising from its previous position on the ground.

"I'm sorry Kag-chan, I couldn't help myself I don't know what came over me." he said looking at her hoping for her forgiveness.

"Just com'on" she said not really knowing what to think of the present situation. Inu-yasha was human, not only that he had made a serous pass at her this morning, and just got assaulted by the Demon slayer and monk for acting like the Miroku. Something was seriously amiss here.

I'll be watching  
I'll be waiting  
under the light  
of a blue moon

End Chapter 1

I hope every one enjoyed that! Please review and if you have any questions just email me and I forgot to mention this will be a Inu/Kag Fan fic for those who were beginning to wonder. I'll try to have the next chapter up as soon as possible but I have a lot of stuff I have to do so it might be from a week so please don't hurt me!! and please review!!

Alright please be safe and be sure to visit this fic when it gets updated

-Suicune of the Sea  
p.s Vtsfy please cleans up thanks!

Her stories rock ice!! She's a original and DBZ writer for anyone who's out here and she rocks she is VTSFY the one and only and my best friend!!


	2. Blue Moons Shining for You

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune of the Sea 

+ Disclaimer +

1) I have a stuffed dog. It has fur. It also has ears that stand up. It is fluffy. I own him. But not Inuyasha.

2) This is an original idea, more than likely its one of a kind don't seal it its mine! ma ha ha ha chokes you get the point.

3) I do not own the Short poem thing that will be in the fic about the blue moon. It comes from a fic called dance of life great fic you should check it out!

4) I love music, if i happen to use a song that no one knows of I still don't own it. Its some one else's. 

+ Authors Words +

1) thank you thank you thank you! I got three reviews in One day! You Guy/Girls ROCK ON ICE!!!( -weird saying of mine .;)

2) I was so impressed that I'm typing up chapter 2 right now!

3) I Love all reviews even flames so please keep them coming!

4) If anyones confused about the blue moon its ok to ask just contact me

5) sorry bout the first being so meshed up! I'm am really bad at grammar, typing, and most of all spelling. So please bear with me!

6) A really BIG thanks to Vtsfy the 1st shes going to clean all the chapters up she is like my best friend and y'all love her cause shes the one that decodes my 'typing'.

7) i hope you all enjoy! 

8) and again if anyone review who is signed in anime spiral I'll try to send the next chapter to them thought there email on author contact!

9) Alright thats it so lets all enjoy the 2nd chapter of MY 8th blue moon! 

+ THE BLUE MOON +

A blue moon is NOT when the moon turns blue despite the name. In reality a blue moon is when there are two, yes TWO, full moons in one month. This may not sound very special to same but it is very odd. You see the moons cycle ( how long it takes the moon to go from one stage of the moon like a new to new again ;think like a circle) is 29 1/2 days long (this is how long it takes the moon to obit the earth) thats about a month. Your average month has exactly 30 1/2 days, meaning it is very rare to have two full moons in one month. For a blue moon (2 full moons in 1 month) to happens the first moon must be at the very start of the month usually the 1st-3rd and the last on the 29th-31st.

Why its weird: blue moon happens only every 2 1/2 years and on average there are 17 blue moons in 20 years. Ya Follow me?

Next blue moon: Actually as said above July is a blue moon month. The first was on the 2nd and the second one will be on the 31st. 

Which is really the blue moon: the second moon is the one considered to be the blue moon

What about the saying: the saying 'once in a blue moon' refers to the fact that blue moons are rare. its like saying once in a while.  
Alright class thats it test next period! LOL just Just joking so i hope that helps ill but this in every chapter so you'll read it one day and finally be like OOOOOOOOOHHHHH thats what that meant and how it worked. I hope that was simple enough thats the simple version from what i read i hope i didn't confuse you

So if 20 divided by 2.5 8 thats how many blue moons Inuyasha has seen/ lived through ( hes 20 and Kagome is 17)

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 2  
Blue Moons Shining For You

For any who may get confused about the whole eye color thing since there are like three for Inuyasha here is a quick guide.  
Demon blood red with blue pupil  
human dark purple/blackish/dark bluish color pupil  
hanyou golden/ amber

I'll be watching  
I'll be waiting  
under the light  
of a blue moon

A small fire buried in the middle of a small hut. A elderly woman walked in after moving the curtain that served as a door aside. The old woman smiled at the Young adults, for once they came not wounded or fighting. That was a relief for her every time the group showed up at the village they were here to rest and be healed and to watch Kagome to fade done that mystic well deep in the forest of Inuyasha.  
"Welcome back" she said handing every one a small glass of tea. " So what bring ye back this time Inuyasha? Ye are not wounded and Kagome is sitting calmly at your side."

"Grandma Kaede Inuyasha is a Human!" a small Kitsune said jumping toward her.

" well of course all hanyou turn into a human for a night.." she told them amazed they didn't think of that.

"No its day Old lady!" Inuyasha said his temper.

"What of it Inuyasha?" Kaede asked looking at him puzzled.

"GRRR..Listen i turn human at NIGHT on a NEW moon and last night was a FULL moon, NOT only THAT GRANMA, ITS DAY!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha lost his cool at that point.

Kaede laughed a bit. "Well we all know thats out Inuyasha." she aid pointing out his temper. "Inuyasha think through what ye just stated, Last night WAS a full moon, yes." she said finally beginning to explain what was going on.

"So!" he said not getting where the old lady was going with this discussion.

" So was it not also the first of the month?" she said looking at him.

"And your point is?" he said looking at her blankly

"Its a Blue Moon You Idiot" the elder miko yelled at the hanyou, for it was now her turn to grow inpatient with the foolish half demon.

"A blue what?" Inuyasha said as the woman before him calmed down.

"Its when there are two full moons in a month, its very rare and has many effects on hanyous like yourself and Naraku."

"Like what, Besides the whole human for a day thing."

"Well your the only hanyou i ever really knew, but My sister once told me about it."

"Kikeo?" Kagome asked being drawn into the conversation.

"Yia, she told me that every 2 to 3 years there is a thing called a blue moon. And that that is when the moon will turn blue but for a moment and back to normal. I asked her what this had to do with anything and she said ' during the blue moon half demons, like yourself Inuyasha, turn human during the day and into a demon at night."

"But most important in a hanyous life is there 8th. For most that is when they are twenty like Inuyasha. Things really are different for everyone around the hanyou and especially the hanyou during their 8th blue moon."

"how long does it last lady Kaede?" Miroku said as he got slapped by sango." My Gosh that two times in one day what is it with these men!" Sango yelled angerly. kaede sighed.

"It last a month, or until the 2nd full moon of that month sets." she said looking at Inuyasha then Kagome.

" so Inuyasha will turn demon this evening when the sun sets?" Kagome asked

"yei" Kaede nodded.

" Can we reverse it lady Kaede?" Sango questioned

"Kagome, use the rosary around his neck when the sun sets or we will all be in great danger. You saying the subduction spell should reverse it to where he will be his regular hanyou self."

" Thank you lady Kaide" kagome said nodding.

Shippo laughed loudly " Inuyasha going to gets sat!"

"Shut up you raccoon!" he said picking him up by his hair.

"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome screamed

"told ya so!" he stuck his tongue out at the half-demon before running out of the hut before the spell could ware off.

"Is there a cure?" Sango asked the miko.

"Yes, you can wait till the end off the month as i mentioned, besides that i know of none, but as of now i would advise the to stay out of battles and Kagome to stay close to Inuyasha around sunset."

"thank you" they bowed and headed for the door

"Sango, Kagome may i speak to you in private?" the guys looked at the girls, then to Kaede.

"Go!" Kagome commanded and they left not wanting to start a argument at this point in time.

"yes lady keade?" sango asked as the elder miko eyed both her and Kagome

" you to will have have your hands full with Inuyasha the next month."

" We are very well aware now thanks to you grandma Kaede." Kagome smiled

"Especially you child." she said turning her gaze to Kagome

"Why?" what so special about me she wondered as Kaede continued.

"Because there is a reason half demons revert to these forms as Inuyasha is doing now and he may not know it but i should tell ye about this for your safety."

"What is it Lady?" sango. asked growing nervous.

"The moon is giving Inuyasha and the other half demons that are at the age of twenty there chance to find a mate." keade looked out the window at the setting sun.

" you see it is easier for humans to fall in love with humans and demons with demons, but that does not change the fact that they are neither. IF you fall in love with some one does it really matter what they are if you already know them and want to be with them for the rest of there lives?"

" I can see the reasoning" Sango answered quietly. Kagome just stood and nodded.

"Why is it that the other 7 blue moons did not effect inuyasha, and only this one has had this adverse effect on him lady Keade?" sango questioned.

"Simple, by the age of 20 many demons and humans both have a life mate. But inuyasha does not, the moon is giving him the chance to find one by overlooking the one of the biggest parts of him, his duel nature. If inuyasha had already taken a mate this would not be happening"

"i understnad" Sango nodded. Kagome stood quietly taking all the information in. Kaede returned her attention to the young miko standing near to sango.

" Inuyasha will act very...strange most of the time, it is not his fault bare him no trouble for he can not resist."

" thank you for the warning Lady Kaede." Kagome smiled at the aging miko as her and Sango bowed again and left the small hut as the sun began to set.

" I hope the girls hurry the suns will disappear any moment and i don't want to be around you when it does, no offense Inuyasha."

The monk said as he watched the Retreating star fad over the horizon.

"None taken, i just wonder what they needed to know and talk about that we could not hear?" Inuyasha said turning his dark black orbs to the red ball of fire almost gone and the moon and stars that would soon take its place.

The girls walked quickly to the edge of the village where they knew Inuyasha and Miroku had went.

"We must hurry Kagome...If the sun sets before we arrive im afraid that..."

" don't worry Sango Miroku will be fine." she said her pace quickening and smiling at the demon exterminators feelings for the young monk.

All at once the birds stopped chirping, the refreshing breeze that carried small cherry blossom peddles let them fall suddenly to the ground as all turned their attention to the sun as the light faded more by the seconds till it was gone completely.

Miroku turned his head back to Inuyasha to find sky blue pupils and a snarling demon looking at him for his next dinner.

"Monk...How i have missed the taste of blood and the feel of ripping the mortals flesh from his skin bit by bit. I don't suppose you would care if i slaughtered you now would you?" inuyasha approached the monk grinning evilly exposing his now large fangs gleaming in the moonlight.

He reached his arm out for the monks neck and grabbed it. he lifted him off of his feet and two feet in the air Mirkous lungs struggling to grab a fresh breath of air.

"I shall enjoy this." he thought as he through Miroku against a tree and approached him again.

"Inuyasha..stop..this nonsense."He raised his claws and looked down at the trembling monk. Again for the third time in a day the world stopped and revolved around the small group.

"INUYASHA!" Sango aimed her boomerang as the demon turned his attention to the ladyies instead of the monk.

He lunged at them heading toward Kagome and tackling her to the ground.

"inuy.." Kagome was cut short by a look in his blue eyes. He smiled down at Kagome and chuckled

"you ant half bad for a human." he said kissing her forcefully. when he finally, after along while gave the poor girl air he moved one of his clawed hands along her face trailing streaks of blood over her right cheek... her blood.

he had grabbed her arms to keep her from moving and looked her over. His face lowered and he returned his gaze to the girl under him.

she looked at him and leaned up to his face her intent clear from what inuyasha was taking the jestore for. when she was only millimeters away from another kiss she whispered so quietly so slight a sound even inuyashas ears could hardly hear it.

"Sit boy" He was slammed down on top of her and buried under the large body of her hanyou companion. Her back hurt serverly, her arms seeped a large amount of red liquid and her mouth was probably bruised from inuyashas 'kiss" if thats what one might call it, and as she tried to inhale she felt sharp pain jolt though her adnomanial region.

Inuyasha looked up his smile gone his eyes golden as the fields before harvest time and his grip eased as he saw the sight in front of him Kagome looking deathly pale and barely breathing.

"Kagome?!"he said raising himself off the poor school girl.

He gazed down at the girl her uniform sleeves soaked with he blood, his claws reeking of it.

"Im okay" she said smiling at the worried hanyou knowing that she should not blame him for he did not intend to harm her."Im tier.."she fell into the darkness then.

The hanyou carefully picked her up and headed toward keades hut as the others followed silently. not believing the scene that had just occurred in front of them. This was to be along month.

I'll be watching  
I'll be waiting  
under the light  
of a blue moon

Thanks for reading i hope you liked it! Its really sad sniff sniff will Kags be okay??!?!?!? stayed tuned for the next installment of my 8th blue moon to find out!

We now return you to your regularly scheduled news program 

thanks again for reading hope ya like it  
and I'm signing out .  
This is Suicune of the sea in ,, back to you john.O.o;;;;;;  
.


	3. Just as the Blue Moon

My 8th Blue Moon

Suicune of the Sea

+Disclaimer+

1) are you ready for the longest diclaimer of all time? I don't own Inuyasha or anything else besides this fic idea.

2) if theres anything else don't sue me.

Authors Words+

1) hi. im suicune of the sea im really hyper right now. that is why there is only 4 authors notes.

2) sorry for all the bad spelling and crammer English is my only language besides a micro bit of Spanish !Hola amigo! so forgive me the edited version of the chapter will be put up in a week if you would like to read that but this is my typing now so enjoy

3) THANK YOU SO MUCH to those that have read and put me as a favorite it makes me so happy that people are reading and i guesse enjoying it! lol

p.s. review please

4) um thats it oh big thanks to vtsfy the 1st.

5) Im sorry i haven t updated sooner, my church need a female sponsor for the church camp that lasted a week and a half, they didnt give us any kind of technology not even cell phones so i wasn't able to update and so ill try and make up for it but Anyways here is ch 3!

Info on the Blue Moon+

If anyone don't know what a blue moon is please read the part entitled the blue moon in the first chapter. If you need someone to explain it to you just email me and i will. Anyways on with the story enjoy!

My 8th Blue Moon

Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 3

Just as Blue as the Moon

I'll be watching  
I'll be waiting  
Under the light  
of a blue moon

The hanyou sat quietly in a tree close to keades hut. He looked through the window at the old woman and the still almost lifeless Kagome.

"What have i done?" he sighed. he thought back and to his surprise he remembered it all expectantly the look on the 17 year old school girls face when he had turned for the worse and almost attacked her...he remembered all of it.

was this also a affect of the accursed blue moon that when it fell like a rock to the earth killing all the small ants under it. the ants were his life ...

He stood and jumped to the ground. heading to the hut. The hanyou pulled the light curtain aside with his clawed hand and his eyes fell upon the school girl sleeping peacefully breathing just that peace fully a slight frown n her perfect thing was the only thing that seemed amiss.

"How.." he began to ask the elder miko

"she has 3 broken ribs gashes on her arms that will take at least a2 month to heal and a sprawl ankle that is not that bad." she sighed..." Ye are lucky it is not worse Inuyasha" he nodded and sat down next to Kagome as keade left the hut to tend to her small herb garden.

Inuyasha lifted his nose. No one was near miroku was at least a mile away no doubt 'telling fortunes' and sang was at the river... keade would be gone for at least an hour that gave him enough time to make amends with Kagome without her knowledge what so ever.

The school girl was fast asleep from the past ordeal and took the time to relax and let her body rest as she dreamt of a time 500 years from this one and school..

Kagome's dream

she was walking peacefully with Inuyasha to her high school when they arrived they were greeted by her friend who insisted that they were an item. they blushed and continued on there way to their class.

Kagome went to geometry followed by biology and Inuyasha made higher grades on her final than her. She was humiliated and cringed onto a lump with her face down on her desk.

End Dream

Inuyasha crept closer to Kagome who was still sleeping soundly he took a claw and care fully slit the bandages around her right arm was the closet to him.

Inuyasha paused and checked again to see if Kagome was still asleep and she was. He lowed his head to her gashes and gently licked them. Kagome flinched at first but relaxed as he continued.

ten minutes later++

The hanyou sat back and looked at his work as he quietly began to rap the bandages around the girls arm to cover her wound. It already had started to heal and if i continued at the rate in which it was going before he intervened.

Kagome would have been left with those marks for her life, now she hopefully wouldn't. Not long after wrapping her right arm he went to work on her left as he finish Kagome let out a soft groan and a rose to a sitting position she looked around and saw Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha !Please don't" she said slowly moving away.

'she must think im still a demon..' a string of gilt caused his eyes of ember to fall to floor along with his heart.

"Inuyasha? Is...it...you?" Kagome crawled toward him on her hands and knees.

he nodded meekly keeping his golden eyes to the floor. He sighed and in haled deeply, apologizing was just one of those things that he was not very skilled at.

With his eyes to the floor his other senses heightened and his nose distinguished Kagomes beautifully fixating scent he knew it was a bad thing especially right now with is blood so unstable.

"ouch..." Kagome whined as she placed her hand over her now uncovered wound that was dripping with blood .

"What is this sticky stuff on my arm" Kagome pulled her hand of her wound and to her nose. she sniffed it for a second.

"Its smells of a dog, right?" Inuyasha said looking at her.

"Yeah..was there a ..." she was silenced as Inuyasha laid her back down on the futon.

"You need to rest you have three ribs that are broken and a spranged ankle." he said grabbing the gals to treat her wound the "human" way.

But first he needed to finish her arm.

A large lumped formed in his throat as he leaned down and began to gently lick Kagome wounds. Kagome could not decide whether to be happy disgusted or sad that those wounds were Inuyasha doing.

Her mouth feel...he felt sorry and didn't want to hurt her even in his demon form he felt guilty. She was deeply touched by hanyous unusual affection toward her.

"Its okay Inuyasha...I..it...wasn't your fault." she said smiling at him even through it hurt to breath right now.

Inuyasha looked at her through his golden orbs. he gave her a small smile that told her all. He was sorry for his actions whether he had control of them or not. She laughed silently to her self.

'who knew Inuyasha could be so nice?'

Inuyasha finished his work and placed slight kiss on the middle slash that was the largest of the 4 or five. he stood and kept his gaze to the ground as he began to walk out of the hut his ears switched as the blankets of Kagome futon moved. he looked back to see her getting up.

"HEY! i told you to stay still!" he said walking back over to her as she tried to lift herself to a standing position. she continued to try.

Inuyasha knelled by her bed and once again gently pushed her back down his hands on her shoulders.

"Now stay! Don't move till Keades says its okay" Kagome smiled again as Inuyasha was about to leave the school girl called out to him.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, what is it?" he said looking back over his shoulder. She asked him to come to her and he obeyed, when he reached her he leaned down to be greeted by a gentle kiss from Kagome's soft rose lips.

"Thank you Inuyasha." she said before she smiled at him again and yawned. Inuyasha was blushing madly.

"Don't worry about it you also keep me from dying." he said as Kagome laughed slightly. Keade moved the curtain aside and came into the cool hut.

wanning means to get smaller.

The waning moon was beginning to finish its course through the night and day break was not far off. Keade smiled at the couple, but then returned to the elderly woman who knew that she needed to shoe Inuyasha away.

"Go sleep Inuyasha Kagome will be fine!"

"But" he whined

"Go"

"Whatever grandma!" he said leaving the tiny hut in a rage to climb his favorite tree to get a little peace, to meditate on what was going on, and to silently slip into his dreams thinking about what Kagome had just done...ah the good life.

"now we rest she said to the girl as she laid down newt to her on her futon the fire around them slowly dying as the dawn crept over the rice fields...

I'll be watching  
I'll be waiting  
Under the light  
of a blue moon

Please review and i hope you liked it and a really big thanks for reading

MY 8TH BLUE MOON!

by the chatty Suicune

Suicune of the sea

next, my oh my what else can happen with already one demon Inuyasha attack surely it won't happen again!...right?! Lol you'll have to read and find out plus more fabulousicous fluff for all of us romantics lol!


	4. Blue Moon Crazy

My 8th Blue Moom  
Suicune of the Sea  
+++++++++++++++

Disclaimer+

1) I don't own Pokemon i don't own Inuyasha i don't own MacDonald hey what do I own!!!

2) I do own this fic though and its idea/plot/story line!

3) i own no songs or their lyrics

4) and for all you technical people out in the big blue world ( that i don't own EITHER) i don't own anything else.

Authors Words+

1) please enjoy this!

2) Im going to be really nice cause i got a amazing total of 3 reviews lol there will be apiece of ch 5 at the bottom just to keep y'all wanting more.

3)Please review energizing and inspirational!

4) Sorry if theres any mistakes or anything my computer is a lame piece-o-junk and don't have spell check!

5) um this is a inu and kag fic if you didn't know

6) songs more than likely will be used

7) and thats about it so..

NOW ON WITH THE FIC!!!cheer

Last Time on

My 8th Blue moon...

The waning moon was beginning to finish its course through the night and day break was not far off. Keade smiled at the couple, but then returned to the elderly woman who knew that she needed to shoe Inuyasha away.

"Go sleep Inuyasha Kagome will be fine!"

"But" he whined

"Go"

"Whatever grandma!" he said leaving the tiny hut in a rage to climb his favorite tree to get a little peace, to meditate on what was going on, and to silently slip into his dreams thinking about what Kagome had just done...ah the good life.

"now we rest she said to the girl as she laid down newt to her on her futon the fire around them slowly dying as the dawn crept over the rice fields...

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 4  
Blue Moon Crazy

The sun had risen from its slumber and its beams hit the dew covered grain. Sango yawned and rose from her sleeping place.  
she glanced to the floor where Kagome had been the night before when she had entered the hut and found her gone.

"I wonder where Kagome is" she said in a inaudible voice as to not wake anyone from their slumber.

The demon slayer was still in shock after yesterdays events and she looked over to her sleeping companion. Mirokus neck had been slashed in the tussle, but was luckily the wound was not deep enough to cause him to much harm and was rapped in gauze from Kagome's time. He was stirring awakening to the light of the morning sun and Sango beginning to prepare breakfast.

"good morning lady Sango." he said raising and stretching he begin to walk over to her and tangled his foot on Kagome futon which lay empty on the floor.

he could not catch himself and fell onto Sango and she fell back wards. They laid there for a moment trying to process the happening and a large blush appeared on Sango's face as miroku crawled closer so they were face to face and so he was able to gaze into her eyes.

" I am terribly sorry lady Sango." he said with sarcasm etched in his voice.

This caused the exterminator to blush even more of a cherry color. Miroku smiled at this and stood up giving Sango her freedom which she was not sure she wanted.

"um..." Sango looked to the door," i got to go pick some herbs for umm the first meal of the day..." she said trying to remain calm as she walked out of the small hut.

"That was intersecting" he said looking around for the object that had caused the whole predicament. he found Kagome's futon on the floor, empty.

"were could they have gotten off to i wonder" he said smiling and thinking as he did a small smile played on his lips.

Kagome dropped the towel from around her petite figure and slowly lowered herself in the hot spring water. Her wounds were healed now and her ankle only seemed to be slightly sprained now...the happenings of of the day before but a memory and pain long since forgotten.

She relaxed and began to scrub her hair. Harmony seemed to be a friend that walked among the trees and calmed all souls, for at that time there was no unrest...or thats how it seemed in Kagome's mind.

Inuyasha strolled along lazily not really caring where he was going. The morning sun was hot on his back and his red cloak made matters none the more better for him.

Although the hour since he had last left his..or soon to be his...mate was by far gone the fleeting thoughts were all but fleeting they kept his mind occupied as he vaguely walked through the the village looking for something to help pass the time.

He would usually find Kagome but that was no use. He had asked the demon slayer of her were abouts but to no avail, though Sango's crimson blush was striking to him. He only wondered what had happened in both his and Kagome's leave of absense.

The human hanyou turned to his left finding himself far from the village and in the fields with the presents planting rice for the fall harvest. He shrugged rolled up his pants legs and sleeves and wadded in to the water up to what appeared to be the man in charge.

"hey old man!" Inuyasha approached him as he looked up to the rude comment.

"Yes, lord Inuyasha?" he replied kindly to the now human hanyou knowing not only his power but his dept to him. Inuyasha had saved the village countless times.

"I came to help." he said slightly annoyed that helping was so trouble some before he even started.

The man looked at him for a moment then handed him a bag of seeds great fully, knowing that they could use all the help they were offered in growing rice for the small village.

Inuyasha sighed deeply and set to work on his task. People would stop and stare for a bit then continue when they saw the once feared half demon helping them with the rice planting. Though odd it helped him pass the time. The young women talked kindly to him. Inuyasha would smile have some thoughts that would usually be mirokus and continue, one thing continuously on his mind, Kagome.

The sun was low off the horizon and danced along on the fence railings as Inuyasha walked back to Keade's hut hoping Kagome would be there for his safety and the villages. Though tired he picked up his pace and saw the hut with in his view not far. He was drenched in sweat and his long ebony locks caked with mud, his first job after finding Kagome was a bath.

The human Inuyasha raised the curtain of the hut and entered his eyes having to adjust to the darkness of the hut. Keade Sango and miroku stared at tea Inuyasha before them, caked with mud But no Kagome trialling behind his figure.

"wheres Kagome?" The soon to be demon said standing a the door way sunset abut 45 minutes away.

He glanced at the ground two food bowls sat in his and Kagomes place around the fire.

"i Have not seen the lass all day have ye?"

'no' nodded Sango as miroku shuck his head at the elder priestess question.

"Great Inuyasha said wisely heading out the hut again in search of the missing school girl.

This is Suicune of the sea

Saying:

Roses are red  
Violets are…..well violet! Duh!

So anyways heres a piece of the next chapter. I know yal probably want to read whats bellow this but just check this out

when i misspell Kagome on my computer and spell it kaogme the only correction it gives me is frogman even though i have Kagome saved. Lol i thought that was funny what if i did one hold chapter were Kagome was frogman lol? No? Well it was just a idea RONFLMBO

My 8th Blue Moon

Chapter 5

Moon Crazy

"If we don't find Kagome this could be trouble." Sango said leaving her dinner to shippo who sat quitly eating his dinner not really wishing to get involved or be dead by moons raising.

"Wait! Wheres Kagome's back pack with the jewel shards?" Miroku asked scanning the small hut for the yellow back pack.

"Do ye think the child may have gone to yes own time?"

"Not now, not with this moon thing going on."

"she must still be around she woldn't leave with Inuyasha in his state, unless you made her agrey with yeself did ye?" the elder miko turend to the hanyou human

"no she and i were actualy getting along when you shooed me out of the hut."

"well this is odd, the only thing to do i suppose is search for her in this time period i suppose." Miroku added

They nodded and set off in to the twilight the sun dancing ever closure to the horizon and the seconds passed by.

Mean While…

Kagome opened her eyes wearily.

"Where am I "

anyways there ya go and what will happen to kag and inu-chan????? Tune in next time for My 8th blue moon at you local movie viewing big place! See yall next week! Lol i hop din leave you with too much of a cliffy +laughs evilly+ THIS IS SOS OUT FOR NOW


	5. Love of a Blue Moon

my 8th blue moon  
chapter 5

-(-()-)-

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune Of the Sea

-(-()-)-

Disclaimer+

1) I own a Inu plushy...But not inuyasha are any other characters of miss rumiko

2) i own no songs or their titles

3) the short poem at the begging does NOT belong to me I read it some where

4) I do however own this fic and it originality don't steal or i be mad!

done!.

-(-()-)-

Authors Words+

1)Heres the weekly update YAH!!! .

2) I have made it to a whopping 5 reviews lets through a party!! but the really good news is i have 600 reads thats awesome pawsome i guess i must be doing something right! .;

3)Please send any ideas for the fic or praise or criticism or just drop a line to me if your heart so desires it...please

4) thanks for reading i love you all so very much! see ya at the end!

-(-()-)-

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 5  
Love of a Blue Moon

-(-()-)-

I'll be watching

I'll be waiting

under the light

of a blue moon

The black haired Human once hanyou ran trough the woods frantically. His heart was ponding and his head swimming with thoughts of what would happen if he did not find the school girl.

he slowed his pace and looked to the west the sun was almost set he only had ten minutes left! He looked up to the east to see the moon peaking over the border of his forest. the moon was soon to dance with the stars and light the fields he must hurry.

"Miroku! Have you seen anything" he yelled out his voice echoing off the trees for his companion

"Not yet!" his companion replied. A slight curse slipped under his heavy breathing "i got to find her!" he bounded off again.

Inuyasha at once set out running with the wind in his face." now would be a good time to be a hanyou again." he thought missing his sense of smell. His body was wearing he as a human could not take much more this. He was tired form his day in the field he stank and needed a bath! Not to mention the sweet dripping from his brow.

"Bath!" Inuyasha turned on his hill and sprinted off into the twilight dusk. Kagome was there where else?

" i pray my instincts right and naraku doesn't have my girl!" a slight blush crept across his face as his thoughts raced as he flew through the familiar woods soon finding a dirt trail.

"almost there!" Inuyasha said as the temperate around him rose steadily as he advanced further down the trail, his breathing increased and his heart beat faster.

He could see the reflection of the dark sky in the water ahead. The warm mist was wrapping its self around the black haired Inuyasha and threating never to let go. as he approached the spring his speed didn't slow. he felt himself collide with the dew grass that grew around the springs edge and tumble. his foot had caught on the root of a near by tree. He looked up dirt caked to his face and sweat dripping off his fore head.

A string of curse words flew.

-(-()-)-

The young school girl opened her yes wearily . Where was she? She looked up through the hot fog at the first star of the night light had almost faded and the sun almost completely sunk beyond the bushes that surrounded the spring...where was Inuyasha!

If the sun set and she didn't ...

"I got to get back to the village!" Kagome said raising her linen towel rapped firmly around her small figure. The sun let its rays die away beyond the ember fields beyond the trees not to see its face until another day. the moon took its heavily place among the its sister earth and danced in the azure sapphire sky.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed fearing for the villagers she jumped out of the hot spring leaving her things

She we ran for about six seconds until coming across her hanyou friend

"Inuyasha! How are you..." The demon arose from the dust where his human counterpart had fallen. His scared face looked directly to the maiden before him, her eyes were traced with worry and the scent of fear rolled of her slender frame.

"Yes?" Inuyasha said his eyes blood shot red. He stepped closer to her."human?"

Kagome fell to her knees scared for her life. Her one beloved pulled her by the hair to a standing position.

The yokia laughed a bit at her fear. Kagome looked at his eyes she readied herself to run and let her hand fly. The air hung heavy, humid and expectant of the scene that was unfolding in the springs mists. The clap of her slapping Inuyasha and through the trees ans he released her in shock. Her finger nails had left light cuts on his right cheek.

"Bad move " Inuyasha said as Kagome sprinted back to the hot spring and Inuyasha casing full speed after her.

Kagome fell to her knees at the edge of the water

"Sit boy!" she screamed as the yokie who was posed for his kill, his claws ready for her thoughts stopped inches away and he was slapped into the dewy grass

Kagome was shivering from fear and she heard a groan and a crush flowed by a growl as the estranged boy rose from his place leaving a large detailed imprint in the dirt.

"hey Kagome" Inuyasha said weakly looking at her with his hanyou amber eyes his body gave then his knees buckled as he plummeted into the hot water of the spring from exhaustion.

Kagome gasped as he fell and didn't resurface .she wanted a few seconds but still only bubbles rose to the springs surface. Kagome dived into the spring the hot water stung her eyes when she opened them to look for Inuyasha.

She saw him on the rocky floor five foot away form the surface. Kagome jetted though the water and grabbed his red kimono and pulled with all her might trying to get Inuyasha to the surface. After 7 seconds of what seemed like a life time she reached the surface gasping for air and begin swimming to the nearest rock

"Inuyasha awake up wake up! Kagome screamed at her lifeless hanyou companion "please Inuyasha..." tears fell from her pristine eyes and rolled down her cheeks "i love you..." Kagome whispered to the moon as it stood erect at the top of the sky gazing down at the two.

Kagome's tears began to fall faster as her small frame was jerked by sorrowful sobs. ...

-(-()-)-

Clif hanger or no ummmmm would that be mean of me??? I think naaa i left you all with one last time ill be nice today but you better review or it will be the revenge of the cliffiess hahahaha cough J/J+

-(-()-)-

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha face his hair clinging to it as he coughed a bit of spring water up and looked over to Kagome with his weak golden hanyou eyes" close call" he spat out before loosing conciseness again for lack of sleep and extreme exhaustion.

"Thank you" Kagome said to the moon as she rested along side him till he would awake. she took notice of the mud in his hair and looked around for her shampoo that smelt of tropical flowers. she grasped it and giggled a bit as she put some in her had and began to work the rats nest out of Inuyasha's silvery mane along with the dried dirt and mud and demon guts...

Kagome shivered a bit "uh demon guts." she thought as a look crossed her face but her hand wondered to Inuyasha's left ear and she began to message it and to her surprise heard a soft pleased growl arising from his throat and a small smile on his face. The school girl laughed again.

The moon seemed to be pleased with the way the events of the night unfolded and continued its trek through the sapphire blue sky with the stars for company as the young miko continued with her daunting task.

I'll be watching

I'll be waiting

under the light

of a blue moon

-(-()-)-

Okay well Thats it for this week i hope you liked it sniff i didnt leave you with cliffie +readers cheer+... so what should happen next I'm out of ideas. Anyone anyone?

Um please review be careful and ill type to you all next monday,im off to a youth conference this week so yeah.

Thanks for being such awesome people. Y'all rock ice man!!!! i heart y'all so much sniff sniff

okay im leaving before i get shot lol jj

Luff, Fluff, and happies Stuff! 3


	6. Serenity of the Blue moon

My 8th Blue MOon  
Suicune of the sea  
+Disclaimer+

1) in realizing i own nothing i realize i own everything that is mine...

2) I also sadly do not own any of miss rumikos Inuyasha characters...yet

3) I don't own the short poem at the begging of this fic..i read it some where so its not mine!

4) Okay if theres anything else that important enough to mention but i forgot i don't own it either.

5) but i DO own this fic so don't steal it or copy or take form my original ideal!!!

done! yippee!!!!

++++++++++ 

+Authors Words+

1) please don't kill me!! i love you ll so very much

2) HI!

3) please enjoy this 

4) please review i take any and all ideals!

5)okay on with the chapter ya'll have waited so long for and me to type it up.

6) oh and please forgive all grammatical errors and spelling i type horribly and i don't have spell check no more T.T 

7) alright on with he story!!!!!

+++++++++++

My 8th Bluemoon  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 6  
Blue Moon Crazy

I'll be watching  
I'll be waiting  
Under th light  
of a blue moon

Kagome sighed as her skillful hands continued to work trough the tangled hair of her hanyou companion. Kagome glanced to the sky to see the pristine lady moon amidst the azure sapphire sky.

The school girl rinsed her hands off and began washing the soap and shampoo out of inuyashas silver mane. he now smelt of locus blooms instead of demon juts...such an improvement, a?

Inuyasha was still far from the world deep in slumber. Kagome relaxed finally, her task done. She laid her head on Inuyasha shoulder. the young miko eyes closing slowly to the sweet melodies of the summer night. Unknowingly the young girl drifted to sleep to the summer midnight lullaby, closing her eyes for the much needed rest. 

The sky was hastily changing colors and the stars began retreating for the oncoming day. The sun began its journey smiling upon the awaking village and the dew fields. a small sparrow chirped happily for the morning stars return and took off in flight.

The human Inuyasha opened his eyes only to quickly close them back. the sun beaming at him over the treetops. he felt wight on his left shoulder and turned to see what it was. He beamed widely having more than a few mirokuous thoughts coming to him. he glanced down to the warm water lapping a th his washboard abs. 

the black haired human looked over to Kagome agian, to see a towel still wrapped tightly around her slender frame. Inuyasha snickered.

"hey babe" Inuyasha cooed in Kagome's ear while nipping at her earlobes. the school girl oped her eyes a small gasp escaped her lips. 

"Inuyasha" Kagome said quietly smiling and laughing while moving away...a couple of centimeters.

Inuyasha olny smiled a playful look dancing upon his grayish orbs. He took his right hand out of the steaming water and reached to turn her eyes to his.

Kagome looked at him bewildered and curious. the Black haired human saw his chance and took it to close the gap that was almost already nonexistent between their lips

The young miko at first was shocked at the sudden display of affection but after awhile relaxed into her companions warm lips pressing firmly but gently against hers. 

Inuyasha liked the girls lops slightly, wanting her taste. Kagome gingerly rapped her hands around Inuyasha's neck pulling him closer to herself.

Th blue jays chirped once agien announcing the suns presence. It was all distant sounds to the humans below though. So was the hurried footsteps coming toward them,

A gasp filled the air breaking the fantasy of morning twilight for the couple. it was the blush that followed. The demon slayer turning crimson, Kagome tuning ruby, and a light tint of pink graced Inuyasha handsome features.

"lady Kagome!" Sango gasped at the odd sight in front of her.

'hey Sango" Inuyasha said as if nothing was happening. so casually as he said that he jumped out of the hot springs and found the top part of his kimono and began to walk off.

turning as he walked ' off to work !" he said smiling leaving the girls to themselves and the monks blatant attempts at their...anatomy in general. as soon as eh was far enough out of ear shot he laughed a little.

"well" Kaogme said the blush still on her face "that was a jump start to the day huh?"

"the day? me and Miroku have been running around all night trying to find you too!! we thought Inuyasha had killed you when you didn't come back in the night from your bath!!!" Sango exclaimed still surprised at the school girls were abouts.

"im sorry songo.." Kagome said climbing out of the hot spring holding her toel carefully to her bodya nd hugging her friend ,her sister.

Kagome shoed the monk away and slowly got dressed in silence and they started the long walk back to keades hut.

"so how good a kisser is Inuyasha?" Sango asked raising a brow and looking at Kagome the blush returning to the mikos face.

"I dont know how good is miroku?" kagome asked slyly a smirk gracing her lips as she looked over to the once again crimson demon slayer. they both laughed as Kagome began to tell Sango what had happened.

"Inuyasha smells GOOD!!!thats first! Sango exclaimed when kaogme told her the kind of soap she had used in his hear.

'even though i should have used dish soap with all that filth' Kagome thought in her head remembering the sunrise dish cleaner soap in front of the kitchen sink at home. 

they finally made it to Keade's hut and pulled the curtain aside to the welcoming smell of Keade soup. kagom's stomach growled.

"i think the young lasses ar hungry ,a ?"Keade said entering the front room

they both nodded yes.

Habit fell into place in the next week. Kagome and Inuyasha were always together at sunset learning from their previous encounters with consequences. Miroku and Sango were spending more time together walking the village border in case any way ward demon wanted to attack.

The villagers were thankful for Inuyasha help in the day time and the rice fields looked wonderful...there would be a big harvest at the end of the season. 

Inuyasha strolled back to the village after a days work knowing Kagome would be there and they would watch the sunset he passed a thicket of trees and bushes.

"well bother not doing so well r we?" said a deep voice as Sessomaru seemingly appeared from no where.

"what do you want?" Inuyasha said instinctively grabbing the hilt of the tesigaia.

"don't worry brother im not here to harm you." Sessomaru said calmly

'for once!" Inuyasha commented sarcastically and looked west.

"ok i love the whole family reunion idea but i have to be somewhere at half past now." Inuyasha said turning his back to his older sibling.

"come back here afterwards brother or i will come to you." Sessomaru declared walking back into the forest where no doubt rin and jaken were waiting. 

Inuyasha picked up his pace as the sun was setting. he saw Kagome standing out by the hut hands on her hips tapping her foot.

'even after 5oo years somethings never change with woman.' Inuyasha thought then remembered his 'meeting" with his brother and how he would soon have to leave her again

"shes going to love that" Inuyasha said as he braced himself for the mandatory sitting and the little peck on the check that came afterwards as a apology for what Kagome knew she must do.

I'll be watching  
I'll be waiting b  
under the light  
of a blue moon

alright guys i hope you liked it it wasn't very action packed but next one will be now how that is depends on votes yes voting its American idol Inuyasha style!

your choices

a) bothers fight   
b)bother chat like normal people despite each sarcastic remarks about the effects of humans and the blue moon

i know the 2nd one doesn't sound all that interesting but i kinda wanna see what kind of readers i have here so or you could make your own vote and fill in c LOL vote by review if you will and if i get no votes well its my choice so MWHAHAHAHA y'all might want to vote LOL anyways um

thanks for reading please vote/review  
and hope you enjoyed My 8th blue moon chapter 6

this is suicune of the sea saying see y'all later alligators!!! or crocodiles pending where you live in the world ... lol

one more thing i start college july 10 (please pray for me) so i don't know how often my updates will come but i will try as hard as i can to keep on schedule case you guys are awesome and i love you all!!!! 3


	7. Bothers of the Bluemoon

My 8th Blue moon  
Suicune of the sea

Disclaimer +

1) I don't own crap.. and neither do i want to if you want to get

technical.

2) i own no songs their titles lyrics or (sadly)their artist mmmmm

Kenny Chesney +drools+ LOL

3) i do not own any major franchises likely mickey D's or wally world

aka McDonald's and wal-mart.

4) the short poem at the begging is not mine its someone else's!!!

5) if theres anything else thats not mine its not mine either O.o;

6) BUT this fic is mine so don't steal it or you will be visited

by a big blue scary but pretty wolf like creature called a Suicune

that will.. uhh be scarry!!!! you have been warned LOL no serious.

Authors Words+

1) lookie i updated!!!!

2) hope you totally enjoy this dude and dudetts

3) please review i like them i love to read them they really help

4) i so love you all for reading my fics

5) sorry for all spellings and grammar laptop is ghetto and no

spell check!!! T.T we bought it at a garage sell LOL

6) if you have any ideals or stuff like that email me or review

cause i'm almost always there to read them LOL

7) dude, college algebra hasn't killed me yet!! but no promises on

when ill be able to put up the next chapter. Im in a five week course

and if i miss a day its like missing 3 weeks of school. I have to

do 2 ½ hours of homework every night and also take a quiz at home

everyday. So i love you all and when i get spare time i promise to

type some up so dont worry i will Finish it just might be a little

but i will promise that!!! and i will try to update with all my might!

Cause i love yall that much 3

8) now...e on with blue moon ch7!!!! enjoy!!! yippee

-luv yall bunches Suicune of the sea

last time on:

My 8th blue moon Chapter 6:

"ok i love the whole family reunion idea but i have to be somewhere at half past now." Inuyasha said turning his back to his older sibling.

"come back here afterwards brother or i will come to you." Sessomaru declared walking back into the forest where no doubt rin and jaken were waiting.

Inuyasha picked up his pace as the sun was setting. he saw Kagome standing out by the hut hands on her hips tapping her foot.

'even after 5oo years somethings never change with woman.' Inuyasha thought then remembered his 'meeting" with his brother and how he would soon have to leave her again

"shes going to love that" Inuyasha said as he braced himself for the mandatory sitting and the little peck on the check that came afterwards as a apology for what Kagome knew she must do.

okay people i asked you to all vote on what you wanted in this chappy

A) a semi-civil meeting

b) Kill each other meeting

c) fill in the blank vote. lol

and the winner is...answer choice

A the talking semi-rival meeting with dashes of sarcasm and blood

thirsty rivalry salted lightly as your side dish heheh. I just ate at

red lobster for the first time i ogt the chefs lingo heheh lol O.o

cause almost every one wanted to mix a and b that is what C will be

the mixed results of A & B.

vote stats:  
a 1  
b 0  
c 3

the people have spoken and i guess everyone is really sick of them

fighting to the death so lets see what i can com up with by the way

im putting a idea from "SistersGrimm"cause its to cute so credit to

her for the "talk".

My 8th Blue moon  
Suicune of the sea

Chapter 8  
brothers OF the Blue moon

( thought i never get here lol)

Inuyasha spat out the dirt repulsively. he rose as half demon

from the dust and shook his kimono off.

"glad thats done with for another day!" he said dusting off his sleeves.

"sorry" Kagome said sheepishly. feeling bad for the fact

she HAD to hurt him.

"its alright" he said looking at Kagome in the eye as she

inched closer to hug him.

The hayou accepted the hug and returned it with a kiss to her ebony hair.

"hey," Inuyasha began but was then soon stopped looking to the

western border of the sky to see the first stars taking the lights

place.

"hum hum?" Kagome said snuggling into his kimono farther enjoying

the small piece of harmony she was receiving.

he let go. " i'll be back in a couple of hours." he side letting

his arms fall to his side as he bounded off into the words.

Kagome looked at his back as he disappeared into the forests as fast as

he had appeared form it before sunset. The young miko suddenly

shivering form the loss of warmth form her hanyou companion.

'how strange' she thought to herself as her lungs took in the cool

evening air.

"crap that kimono of his reeks" she said quietly with a giggle

as she took a deep breath of the cool air of the night settling amidst

the fields and the trees as the moon began its nightly prance across

the ebony sea above their heads.

the half human bounded form he branches of many ancient trees to

other branches.

"wonder what the ..." he was there the destined meeting place

for him an his "brother". The trees looked forbidding as

moonlight etched there shadows across the the grassy clearing in the

forest named after him.

"what where you about to say dear brother?" the tall dog demon

smirked at his younger brothers attitude not even magic could

change that.

"okay so whats all this about Sessomaru?!" Inuyasha demanded

jumping to the forest floor in a small clearing where the half

moon was purely visible in the nights mystery.

Inuyasha readied himself for another fight, his mighty sword drawn

the fang enlarged and reflecting the silver beams of the cause of all

the past commotion in the last 2 weeks.

'i thought I should pay a visit" Sessomaru said looking at the dust

on his brother. " you should groom your self better little bother."

"feh whats that have to do with anything?!" Inuyasha said looking

at his brothers kimono and how spotless it was.

"you are the other prince of the west." Sessomaru said half

expecting Inuyasha to already know this.

"your not the one who gets sat everyday!!!" inuyasha said

semi-defensively..."im not no prince"

"well technically we both are." Sessomaru looked to the moon,

clear and white with a blue tinge from its magic...much the color

of the elder bothers hair.

"okay am i supposed to care?"Inuyasha said wishing not to be here.

'your changing every twilight arn't you?" Sessomaru said knowing

what had changed amidst his brothers blood.

"are you here to kill me when im human in the day?" he said once

again taking the Tessiga's hilt and raising it above his head ready.

"no, but others will." his brother said quietly

"like who?! Id like to see them try" Inuyasha shot back his sword

leaned against his shoulder in case Sessomaru decided to launch a surprise

attack, who knew the aristocratic types were kind of weird after all.

"any of fathers given enemies, the rulers of the south, north or

east. you name your opposition."

"and ill take them all out!!"

"they don't care about you!"

"then why do they want me?"

"for OUR kingdom."

"we have a kingdom?"

"yes"

"can we expend on that a little more?"

"the western hemisphere its all ours."

"all the land to the west?"

"yes fathers land"

"so whats this about now?"

"we both have to be present to take control."

"a ceremony huh?"

"yes with the other kingdom rulers."

"so how come we waited till NOW?? I am kinda preoccupied at the month!"

"because your half demon and have to pass the moons test before

you and I step to out positions."

"so who has had control of it all this time?"

"the others and there killing it."

"what do you mean?"

"both our home lands are to the west there destroyed desolate and

decaying."

"and??"

"it used to be ruled by our kind but they killed them almost all

off and now the land is dying along with our race."

"so what are we just going to be a small happy family now?" Inuyasha

said imagining him and his brother eating at a mansion with a huge

table and a verity of food...discussion that was very sparse.

"we could fight for it after we both are crowned or just co

rule ..." Sessomaru looked to the side "peacefully"

"you peace full?!?"

"well its much to much land to for just me to control."

"so a truce to brotherly love huh?" Inuyasha said almost laughing

Sessomaru smiled at his brothers words "if thats what half breeds

say then yes i suppose" Sessomaru said actually playing with his younger

brother and not insulting him.

Inuyasha held out his clawed hand to shake his brothers. Sessomaru's

lowered his clawed hand and they shook to the being mostly civil toward

to other.

"just one question sessy."

'don't ever call me that" Sessomaru said sending a evil glare to

his brother

'alright, Okay why were you out for my throat if you need me?"

"i didn't know" Sessomaru laughed Inuyasha looked worriedly to

his brother.

'so when is the ceremonial thing?"

"next month on the full moon."

"whats with the full moon"

"stop asking stupid questions little brother!"

"i ain't little and its payback thats what younger brothers are

supposed to do instead of killing older siblings annoy them with

questions." Inuyasha said enjoying the fact that he was having fun.

"grrr i know i must have been switched at birth with the other!!

"other what??"

"never mind" Sessomaru said putting his hand on his forehead and

looking to the moon.

"crap i have to get back to Kagome!!!!" Inuyasha said bounding

off "shes going to kill me!"

'should i take care of her first before she kills you?"

"WHAT?!?! no!!!" Inuyasha said looking to the bush that was begging

to move.

"who are you!" Inuyasha said drawing the tessiguia.

"lower your sword its rin and jaken."

'oh" Inuyasha said looking at the small girl emerging from the bush

soaking wet and the frog demon with many red marks.

"what happened." Sessomaru looked to each of the midgets.

"jaken pushed me into the river and messed up my only kimono

lord Sessomaru!!!" rin said looking to her master.

"jaken?" "yes master she didn't fall on my account she slipped on moss"

"did not!"

"why is the jaken covered in hand marks?"

Sessomaru looked at jaken and then to rin who looked guilty of the beating.

"lord Sessomaru im cold' the small girl said to one lord of the west.

"if you want, Sessomaru, i bet Kagome or Keade will have spare

clothes for the child."

'alright come rin, jaken, unn."

the group walked among the stars on the path back to the village.

the brothers were quite but not mad.

"what will your mate think of this Inuyasha?" Sessomaru said as

the village arrived in sight.

"mate?"

"that human woman what did you say her name was?"

"Kagome she is not my mate!!!!"

"oh my mistake" Sessomaru said knowing he had made his y  
younger brother blush with the thought.

"no wonder the moon is casting spells on you!" Sessomaru teased

Inuyasha as they walked calmly back to the hut. "do i have to give

you the talk too?"

"hey whats that supposed to mean Sessomaru?!"

"well you didn't have any one older explain to you how we all got here"

Sessomaru said quietly hopping to lead his brother into a very

brotherly discussion.

"got where?" inuyasha still barked back at his brothers riddles.

'well im just staying you have been around each other for what 4

years now? anyone one would have thought you know yu would have

at least 1 pup running around. Maybe you just don't know..."

"you dog!!! Kagome and I are not like that!!!" Inuyasha yelled his

face turning cherry at his brothers insinuation and his brotherly

talk.

"maybe thats what Kagome's mom meant when her mother mentioned the

birds and the bees." he thought. He hadn't got the saying until

now it made sense he laughed a little at the creativity of people

in Kagome's time.

He remembered back to the time he had hopped into to Kagome's room to

pick her up from one of her vacations in her time when he heard a

shriek and Mrs. Higiroushe calm voice saying something about the

birds and the bees. His mind began to wonder about why Kagome would

talk to her mom about that.

"what can i say your one too.' Sessomaru shoit back at being called a dog

by another dog. The irony of human jokes.

"grrrr" Inuyasha said in huff knowing he had lost.

Inuyasha looked to the small hut that belong to Keade. They after a

odd walk had finally arrived.

Kagome was once again standing out side the door tapping her foot

her hands on her hips. her face went to mad to worried to surprised

to wonder as she saw Sessomaru and rin along with jaken and unn.

"okay i am officially confused" Kagome said as they walked into the

hut and unn went to find some more grass.

"long storry..ummm ramen" Inuyasha said as he took his seat around

the fire; miroku and sango looked wearily to the other brother also

picking up a bowl and examining the contents

"hey Kagome." Inuyasha swallowed his mouth full

"yeah?"

"do you have a another bowl of ramen and some clothing for the little

girl?"

"um yeah"Kagome said digging through her back pack to find a spare

shirt and another cup of instant ramen.

"whats going on miroku?" Sango said looking to the monk

"i have no clue" miroku said looking at Sessomaru then Inuyasha then

jaken who was eating raw rice.

well okay not any fighting but im not very good at those scenes.

I hate writing them i guess e i kind of skipped over them it just dint

feel right for the sorey to have the brothers fighting. Sorry T.T

anwyas. I hope you liked it I try and update as soon as i can it

just depends on my homework schedule.

Anyways thank you so much for laughing and thank you for the idea!!!

i do use them lol anways please review and love me lots lol

anyways later this is the SoS saying later alligator and after while

crocodile!!!


	8. Love Like the Bluemoon

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune of the Sea  
--------   
-Disclaimer- 

1)I don't own Inuyasha, I have a boyfriend who when I scratch behind his ear and scratch his tummy his leg will jump up and down and I can sit him but I don't own Inuyasha.  
2)I don't own any major franchises like Macdonald's  
3)I don't won any songs movies or artists unfortunately  
4)I do own this fic, and if you've been reading fanfics for awhile you know this is a very original idea so don't steal it ill be like mad and yeah  
---------   
-Authors Words-

1)sup y'all?  
2)Thanks for coming back and reading, I guess you really love this fic if your on chapter 9!  
3)I'm sorry for not updating for the past two weeks but as many of you know because of announcements in previous chapters I am in a college class with a butt load of homework so I haven't had much time to type up a new chapter. I'm sorry but it's finally here !!! I hope its good  
4)This is a freshly typed up chapter, all the other chapters were typed 2 years ago but I lost one and so I'm having to retype it, so just incase a few things seem little off skew that is why. I will try to use the same "voice" I used in the other 8. Please tell me what you think I'm really nervous about this. Lol :)  
5)Well on with the NEW chapter!!!! Literally hehehe!!  
6)Thank you for all y'alls support!! it means so much to me thank everyone of you who have read this and a big thanks to the ones who review your the ones that keep me coming back and plotting for the future adventures of out blood confused hanyou ;)  
7)Okay on with the fic hope you like it!!!  
8)I don't know when ill be able to update again it might be in anther day or two weeks it just depends on the amount of homework the prof gives me so just stick with me I love you all!!!  
9)please review .; hehe lol  
-------- 

Last time on my 8th blue moon...

"what's going on Miroku?" the demon exterminator leaned closer to her companion.

"I have no idea" he said slowly raising his chops sticks to his mouth as his gazed went form Kagome and rin to Jaken who was eating raw rice.

"I thought things couldn't get much weirder after the moon blood thing, I guess I was wrong" Sango whispered quietly. Miroku nodded to Sango's statement and they continued with their diner in curiosity at the current circumstances.

------- 

My 8th Blue Moon  
Suicune of the Sea

Chapter 8

Love like the Blue Moon  
-------- 

Ill be watching

Ill be waiting

Under the light

Of a Blue Moon

The young priestess opened her eyes to the cool mist of the rain filling into the small hut from out side. She arose slowly and looked around Miroku and Sango sat quietly around a crackling fire and the soft pitter patter of rain hitting the roof of the hut made itself known to Kagome's senses along with the sent of fresh rain. Kagome stood and began folding up her sleeping bag as she wondered where Inuyasha was.

"Last night was odd a lady Kagome?" Miroku inquired polity as he sipped steaming hot tea.

"yeah I can only wonder what it was all about, hopefully Inuyasha will tell us soon." Kagome said packing away her bed roll into her overly stuffed backpack and at the same time pulling out her umbrella that had seen her through many other rainy days in both this era and the next.

" I'm going to walk around for a bit and look for Inuyasha." The school girl said heading toward the curtain that served as a door.

"Do you want me to come with you Kagome?" Sango said turning to the younger girl

" No I'll be alright." Kagome smiled politely to her almost sister. 

"Alright then have a nice walk." Sango said bidding farewell.

Kagome steeped out of the Hut and opened her small umbrella into the soft raindrops falling form the cloudy sky above. It wasn't a heavy rain, just enough to get one wet. Kagome let out a small sigh, it had been a long while since she had seen rain in this era and it was a peaceful quite that had settled along the village and only the quite sound of the rain falling and the rushing stream could be heard.

The school girl began to walk slowly to ward the edge of town to see if Inuyasha was working the rice fields, who knew since he was so stubborn. She pondered as she walked about Sessomaru's untimely visit last night and how the brothers had acted almost civil toward each other.

Kagome stopped just short of the rice fields when's he saw the shallow ponds empty of all souls demon, human, and in-betweens. She looked around at the deserved dirt roads and gazed up at the sky. 

"I wonder where Inuyasha is?" Kagome question the sky but only a distant thunder was its reply she began her way back to the hut slowly glancing around the village. She looked up to the tree that stood at the outer most portion of the village and a small red dot was balanced on one of the stronger limbs.

Kagome smiled slightly to herself and turned on her hill to walk toward the tree. As she approached Inuyasha Did not stir and she could hear the soft snoring that escaped from his resting form. She stood at the trunk watching him sleep for a moment or so, even though he was about 2 and half feet form her head.

"Inuyasha?" She gently reached above her had nudged his leg. A small groan escaped the human dog ad his ebony orbs squinted opened to a knew day. "Inuyasha?" Kagome nudged him again. Another groan and a small shift in his frame was his only response. Even someone as well balanced as Inuyasha would fall sleeping like that..."Inuyasha?"

the humans yes opened halfway. "Kagome?" Was all that his lips he fell back into his dreams and began to fall off the limb.

Kagome dropped her umbrella to the ground and tried to catch the human male bridal style but she landed roughly on her behind with Inuyasha on top of her, except unconscious. Worry spread thought out Kagome face and eyes and along though her heart and would as she shook Inuyasha vigorously.

He moved to her motion in her lap but remained motionless otherwise. "Inuyasha!" She repeated his name frantically now as she cupped her hand in a near by puddle and splashed the muddy liquid on to Inuyasha all to peaceful handsome face.

His black orbs opened to Kagome's tear stained ones. "Kagome?" He repeated her name she ran her hand over the check of his face as a gesture of comfort but when her skin felt his forehead she removed it quickly. He was flushed and burning up.

"Come on Inuyasha we got to get you to Kaede's!!!" She said urgently noticing his soaked kimono that clung to his flesh. She pulled at his arm slightly and he arose wobbly on his feet. She picked herself up . She looped her arm around Inuyasha to help support him as they began the short walk back to Kaede's hut. 

They traveled slowly Inuyasha dragging his feet barely moving and falling in and out of conscious. After 30 minutes or so they reached the hut and Kagome dragged the human through the door as the rest of the group looked bewildered at the couple.

"Kagome!" Miroku rushed to help her with Inuyasha weight as Sango laid out a nearby bead roll with blankets.

"what's wrong with him?" Miroku asked as he eased his friend who was now un conscious again to a resting position on the bed they had set up for him

" I don't know, When I went out to the rice fields I looked around and he was laying in the tree at the border of the village." Kagome breathed heavily as she continued " when I walked up to him he didn't wake up He just said my name and fell out of the tree" The young Miko took another breath " when I felt his head it was burning up and I drug him back here"

Sango knelled down with her other two companions and reached for Inuyasha's head. " oh my, he's burning up" Sango said startled. We better get more blankets and fresh tea." Sango said moving around the hut as Kagome dug though her back pack for some medicine.

"he's soaking wet" Miroku remarked and turned to look at Sango. "Lady Sango could you get me a robe?" Sango nodded and handed him a white robe from a small closet at the corner of the hut. Kagome and Sango kept here back turned as Miroku changed Inuyasha out of his wet kimono and into the fresh one.

After covering him with as many blankets as possible and warming him up Kagome tried to wake him up enough to take a couple of pills ot lower his fever after about five minutes she succeeded.

The young miko sighed and looked out the window it was past noon now and Inuyasha still hadn't woke up yet, and Kagome's worry only depend with each passing minute for her Hanyou companion.

She sighed again and watched as the rain began to slowly let up. After another hour or so, small beams of sunlight began to break through the clouds. Kagome watched as a small sparrow landed out side of the huts window on a the nearby tree and began to sing its song. Her mind began to wonder over the past 3 weeks and all the happenings. After today there was only 1 more week for Inuyasha to be under the moons spell

Her train of thought was crashed when a groggy groan filled the small empty hut and she looked over to the ill Inuyasha. He rose slowly his human eyes adjusting slowly to the first breaking light of the day.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked over to her wearily. His cheeks were still flushed with fever and his eyes were bit duller than the norm.

The school girl left eh window and sat down next to him. "yeah?" she pressed him to continue.

"what happened?" Inuyasha said raising his clawed hand to his forehead.

Kagome smiled and began to recount the past nights events. "After sessomaru and you left, you didn't return. Me and the others figured you had stayed at the villages edge to guard off your brother incase he was still," Kagome paused how could she explained what had transpired between the two when she herself didn't even know? " uhh normal I guess."

Inuyasha nodded the memories slowly forming in his brain

"When I woke up and you weren't eating breakfast I went out to look for you and found you in a tree, which you fell out of when I tried to wake you up." The ebony eyed girl took a breath and confused on "As soon as I felt you skin I knew you were sick and I brought you back here…And that's about it." Kagome looked to Inuyasha orbs to his reaction to the information she had given him.

"Human bodies are so weak" Inuyasha said sniffling.

"well yes you being human would explain why you got sick, when you fell you were dripping wet because of the light rain all night."

"like I said human bodies are weak." Inuyasha said almost bitterly as he rubbed his sensitive nose again with the back of his hand.

Kagome giggled a bit at this and sighed her worries finally relieved now that her partner in crime was conscious and obviously a little better.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha called her name slowly for the hundredth time that day.

"yes Inuyasha?" the school girl turned to the hanyou

"thanks a lot of taking care of me" Inuyasha took a gentle hold on her hand raised the smooth flesh to his lips and gave it a soft kiss before lowering it again.

Kagome was in aw at the romantic jester and her face too began to turn various shades of red causing Inuyasha's features to show off his hansom smirk at the school girls reaction.

At that precise moment The curtain of the hut was pulled away.

"hey Kagome, How is Inu…" Miroku's voice was cut short by the sigh in front of himself Sango and the elder priestess Kaede.

Kagome quickly released Inuyasha hand and turned to the group.

"hey, yeah he's doing a lot better." Kagome managed to shake out as of her current state, her mind was still reeling from the tenderness Inuyasha had just showed her.

"That's good" the elder priestess said sitting down around the fireplace In the hut. "you are looking a bit red now child are you to coming down with that cold of Inuyasha?"

"no I'm fine!" Kagome waved her hands in front of her face quickly

"Well, It would be best if ye two went into the forest of inuyahsa and retrieved some herbs for me to make a potion." The elder miko looked to the two, Inuyasha looked different almost calm and for once sane.

"Sickness effects all differently I suppose…" The older woman thought in her mind as she looked back and forth form the two.

" so that your illness does not spread to anyone else in the village or return with vengeance on your human blood in the next week." She paused to let this sink in. "humans have a low tolerance to sickness Inuyasha and often times if not treated properly the illness will come back."

"Fine" Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders and folding his arms over his torso.

"which herb is it lady keade?" Kagome asked with a small smile at Inuyasha reaction to the situation.

" It is a small vine like flower with pale yellow petals streaked with light blue lines in the middle and on the edge of each petal" Kagome nodded taking in the description. "There is a small patch in the middle of the forest near the tree Inuyasha was sealed to… they flowers should be in full bloom at this time of the year."

The younger miko nodded and rose to her feet followed by Inuyasha. "Be careful of the time child" Keade said warily as the pair exited the hut, Kagome caring a small basket for the herbs

They traveled quietly the scattered rays of sunlight breaking through clouds spotting the ground. After about 15 minutes of walking slowly they arrived at the edge of the forest and began treading down the familiar trail that would lead them deeper into the forest, and closer to both their goal and the bone eaters well.

"Its been nice since the rain stopped earlier," Kagome said standing briefly in a spot of sunlight for a moment. Inuyasha nodded and continued along the path.

Near the opening that held the well they veered off to the left into the heart off the forest. After fighting back brush for about 10 minutes they arrived at a small clearing that was filled with blooming pale yellow flowers covering the forest floor, the air filled with the light of the weak but warm radiating sunlight.

Kagome smiled and walked into the light toward the small bed of flowers. She knelt slowly next to the edge and began to slowly pick the flowers being carefully to get allthe root. Inuyasha also bent down and began the same task. The ones he pulled at broke unfortunately or the roots cam out of the ground with large clumps of dirt. Kagome giggles lightly at his effort and after a time of picking the flowers she rose with the wicker basket she brought full of the delicate flowers.

"This should be enough… Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning around to look at the hanyou human sating back at her sunlight streaming though his ebony locks and reflecting his charcoal like orbs. His Eyes seemed to dance like the sunlight on the ground around them. Emotions also danced wildly with the light, making his dark orbs come alive in the pale sunlight.

Kagome worriedly raided her hand to touch his arm. He instead took her hand in his and pulled her gently to him embracing her with a lustful, but loving and sweet kiss.

After a moment Inuyasha pulled back a small grin playing on his handsome features. He bent down his mouth barely touching the edge of her ear. His warm breath stretched down the young school girl's neck as he spoke the words she had always wanted to her from her dear companion.

Kagome eyes widen and her mouth dropped slowly as the ebony locked Inuyasha echoed his words again more confidant and sure.

"Kagome, I love you, and only you."

All the world was Quite watching the scene giving the two lovers their moment in time. It was a love that all the Natural world was to be envious of, it was love that was Rare and Beautiful, just like the Blue moon

Ill be watching

Ill be waiting

Under the light

Of a Blue moon

--------

everybody pulls out a box of Kleenexes and sniffles "it was so…. Buttiful!!!!" lol

So what do I Do now? Im not really sure if the other chapters I had are really needed now after typing this up… Maybe ill just do a epi for yall or maybe ill keep it going what do you all think? Review and tell me should I go on? Any Ideas would be greatly appreciated

If I cant figure out what to do next BUT ill at least give you a epi though cause I love you all.!!!! 

But on a more cheerful not what did you all think? Have I gotten better at writing in 2 and half years?

Im sorry It took so very long to update I know its been three or four week sand im sorry the good news is I only got one week left in class and then im out for 2 or 3 an dill be able to update regularly …I need to update Remember now that I think about it…. Opps .; ANYWAYS

I hope this was worth all the wait let me know or just email me…. Im think about setting up a myspace for Suicune of the sea and telling about fics would any of you peeps me my friends????

Love you lots be cool be safe and um…and which me happy b-day Im finally 18!!!! Lol jj

Later you rocking awesome folks!!!!

-Suicune of the Sea

There will be ATLEAST one more chapter so be on the look out!!!!


	9. Mark of the Blue Moon

My 8th Blue Moon

Suicune of the Sea

-----------

-Disclaimer-

I don't own crap, well maybe my own crap but I don't claim it LOL

I don't own any artist, songs, lyrics, or anything like that

Coincidently I don't own any major franchises either

BUT I DO OWN THIS FIC !!! if you haven't figured out this is a one of a kind idea and fic so don't take it or I will SUE YOU'RE BUTT. I worked really hard on this ….sniff sniff.

-----------

-Authors Words-

Sup y'all

Well, sighs I finished college algebra and I GOT A CRAPPING A!!!!!!!!!!!!  does happy dance, all your waiting wasn't in vain, at least for me anyways lol

I want to thank all of my readers for being understanding of my lack of updateing and for being so very supportive though the past 2 months I LOVE YOU GUYS and GIRLS you all rock ice!!!!

I have a **Myspace**open for anyone to talk about my fics or comment or befriend me or whatever if you want to be my friend my name is you guessed it, **Suicune of the Sea**, so go check it out and if you comment ill comment back and be your friend, ill also send out special bulletins with extras in them every now and then between chapters, if I get some friends right now Tom is all alone In that little friends space. Lol hes so lonely….

Next um, thanks for the reviews they really help and I have decided to add another chapter so I don't know when it will end well just have to wait and see. Lol

To my dear reader **_SisterGrimm_** I LOVE YOU and I mean that you have again kept me from writers block, and im using your awesome idea so I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the help you rock!!! I am very grateful to people like you.

Um, I think this update is actually one time but ill apologizing for being late just to be late…… Im so sorry please forgive me lol

I hope yall enjoy this and again thanks to SistersGrimm.

Ill see yall at the end

And enjoy reading and thanks for picking my 8th blue moon

Please review pwetty pwease with a cherry on top.

-----------

Last time on my 8th blue moon

Chapter 8…….

"This should be enough… Are you ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked turning around to look at the hanyou human sating back at her sunlight streaming though his ebony locks and reflecting his charcoal like orbs. His Eyes seemed to dance like the sunlight on the ground around them. Emotions also danced wildly with the light, making his dark orbs come alive in the pale sunlight.

Kagome worriedly raided her hand to touch his arm. He instead took her hand in his and pulled her gently to him embracing her with a lustful, but loving and sweet kiss.

After a moment Inuyasha pulled back a small grin playing on his handsome features. He bent down his mouth barely touching the edge of her ear. His warm breath stretched down the young school girl's neck as he spoke the words she had always wanted to her from her dear companion.

Kagome eyes widen and her mouth dropped slowly as the ebony locked Inuyasha echoed his words again more confidant and sure.

"Kagome, I love you, and only you."

All the world was Quite watching the scene giving the two lovers their moment in time. It was a love that all the Natural world was to be envious of, it was love that was Rare and Beautiful, just like the Blue moon

-----------

My 8th Blue Moon

Suicune Of the sea

Chapter 9

Mark of the Blue Moon

-----------

_Ill be watching _

_ill be waiting_

_under the light_

_of a blue moon_

Kagome watched the world pass by hazily as the sun continued to stand alert a the top of the sky. The noon heat caused a small bead of sweat to roll down her pale skin as she reached up and whipped it away her mind began to wonder in the open cloudless sky.

It was last year around this time. The stifling heat had tiered out the gang and sent them all but the school girl to bed early. Inuyasha was even sleeping Kagome noted as she continued to work on her geometry homework.

She was stuck on a particularly tricky question and looked around again. A small rustling in the foliage districted her from her work even more. She began to worry and think of waking the others when she turned her back to see her hanyou companion on all fours padding around in a small circle in the high grass that surrounded the camp.

His ember colored eyes were closed to the world as a small bark escaped his lips and he finished padding down his bed for the night. He curled up contently crossing his wrist and laying his head on top of them much like a resting dog would.

The school girl giggled as she ended her daydreaming as Sango approached.

"good day Kagome." Sango greeted her and took a seat under the tree in the shade retreating form the suns blistering rays.

"hey Sango, what are you and Miroku doing?"

Sango blushed a little and realized what Kagome had actually asked her. " patrolling the borders as always. But it's so hot that I don't think anything would attack today."

"yeah that rain last week sure heated things up around" Kagome said again wiping a bead of seat of her forehead.

"I can't wait till this whole moon thing is over. I almost miss the fighting for my life every day." The demon slayer laughed half heartedly.

Kagome did the same.

" Isn't today the last day of the Blue moon Sango?" Kagome's eyes widened as she began to recount the past days, after awhile in this era the days months even years seemed to run together un served by dates.

" yes now that you mention it lady kagome all this started four weeks ago today." Sango looked to the blue sky.

" well at least its almost all over Sango." Kagome said quietly to the demon slayer as Sango nodded in agreement. Kagome returned her gaze to the cloudless blue sky, thoughts of tonight etching themselves into her mind.

The fire orb that lighted the world moved slightly out of its noon position, casting a slight evening shadow. Sango had left earlier to portal the village incase of a heat crazed demon attack. The young school girl just sat quietly napping in and out passing the humid muggy day slowly.

The sun was approaching the horizon .

"in a hour or so, this will all be behind us, everything will just go back to normal," Normal…. The thought stung Kagome. Normal. Would that mean that the hanyou would recklessly chase after Kikeo? Or would he stay true to what he had told her, distantly, in the forest a little over a week ago?

The young miko leaned her head against the oak hopelessly. Was what Sessomaru said to her about the moon, and the fact it only changed his blood, true? She sighed seemingly depressed about the approaching twilight.

"What are you so sad about Kagome?" the long locked ebony haired human asked as he took a seat next to the young miko

"Nothing, its just been really hot today, how was work in the fields today?" Kagome asked to her companion quietly.

"Normal, boring. Human.?" Inuyasha said slightly inquisitive.

"Yeah" Kagome giggled slightly. "human life is like that most of the time" Kagome paused a moment thinking of something to add.

"you know except for when your getting attacked by evil blood thirty demons, that are obsessed with getting a shard of this jewel thing because there power hungry, or tracking down some demon kingpin for revenge case he's been playing everyone. But yeah that's about it just, work eat sleep." Kagome said breathlessly her finger to her chin as she had a mischievous smiled.

Inuyasha laughed at the truthfulness of her statement and after regaining his stature and wiping away a small teat in his eye he swung his right arm over kagome pulling her close to him.

"Its going to be over soon you know, this whole human demon hanyou human thing" Inuyasha said quietly burring his nose into her sweet hair that smelled of different kinds of berry's he used to eat when he was a pup.

"Yeah I know" Kagome said a small frown tracing briefly though her lips and eyes." But, you know what I'm going to miss?" Kagome said looking up to her companions chin

"What?" Inuyasha said glancing down at the small school girl

"Getting to take my frustration from the day out on you every evening. " Kagome said with a slightly sadistic smile

"oh that hurts kagome that hurts" Inuyasha said laying his free hand over his heart as if wounded.

"I know" The miko said cuddling into Inuyasha more laughing at the pun she had made.

Inuyasha smiled down at kagome and leaned his head back onto the tree. Was he really ready for all this to be over too? Or did he like this life the regular 9 to 5 as kagome called it in her time. Would it really be that bad to just settle down and have a nice hut with a litter of pups running……

Inuyasha snapped himself out of this thought. Where had that come from ? He laughed slightly in spite of him self as he relaxed and let what dreams may come, come.

The remaining part of the evening passed with the lovers napping together quitly under the shade tree outside the old miko's hut.

The sun began to finish its trek thought the orange streaked sky as it slowly began to sink below the horizon. A uneasy wind lightly slept across the fields of gold gently swaying the rice and emerald leaves on the tree over kagome and Inuyasha head. The sun drifted further and further below as the azure night began to sweep over the atmosphere creeping just as slowly as the sun was setting.

The birds silently flew to there resting places for the night and for a moment the world was silent as the sun cast its last beams as it sank fully below the fields in the far west, the its heavenly mate the moon, began its slow evening dance in the darkening azure sky, stars slowly joining the rhythm of the night one bye one.

The small umber sparrow s that had rested wearily for the night in the tree above The young miko and Inuyasha Suddenly jumped into flight, sensing danger, as below The demon Inuyasha opened his ruby red eyes and his fangs lusted for the blood of the maiden next to him. His lengthen claws slowly traced kagome face and down her arm to her smooth hand.

The young school girl opened here eyes meekly her gaze blurred form sleep, she felt the soft cresses of her companions hand and could see the blurred face of Inuyasha his silver mane cascading over his face. She blinked again , waking to the night and her vision cleared after another blink and a deep gasp filled her lips as she reflexively backed away from the devil like creature that had her hand pinned to the soft earth below her.

"Good evening, my young maiden." He greeted snarling slightly at the end his fags catching Kagome's attention as he talked.

A deep laughed echoed from his throat he leaned closure to the school girl. Kagome's eyes widen as her reflexes kicked in and she shouted the only measure of hope she had.

"SIT!!!"

Her eyes widened in horror as Inuyasha did not flinch much less smash into the earth but continued to close the ever shrinking gap between the two.

"You see." Inuyasha began in a deep murderous voice "The moons magic is stronger on the last night than some weak human spell" He said menacingly as he yanked the string of back beads off his neck, scattering them around the couple.

Inuyasha evil grin grew even wider as Kagome's eyes widen in horror again. Kagome's mouth shivered with fear as if she as about to die, which was a very possible ending to the night.

He gripped her hand in his tighter crushing her slim fingers together. a small gasp was all that kagome managed as the pain cursed though her body.

He leaned closer and closer is warm breath stinging kagome cheek as Inuyasha planted a bruising kiss on her soft lips slowly working his way down her neck to her collar bone. Kagome at once recognized what her demon companion was doing as he opened his mouth and lowered his jaw.

Kagome Shrieked as loudly as she could the millisecond before his fangs penetrated her pale skin. Inuyasha curled pack in pain releasing her hand. Both of his clawed hands flying to his ultra sensitive ears to protect them form the hair splitting scream of the girl.

A soon as he released her hand Kagome shot off into the woods running for her life. Her heart and feet pounding as she raced away form her death.

Inuyasha immediately took charge also after a couple seconds, the pain in his ear succeeded and a slightly throbbing was the only effect that remained. He bounded toward the girl that was only about 40 feet ahead of him. Kagome kept running, maybe she could loose him in the forest, it was her only chance and even then he would stay away from the village hopefully.

The edge of the woods appeared as kagome continued running, he legs tiring and her heart pounding out of her chest almost. Inuyasha was right on her trail, hardly 10 foot separated them now.

She continued to run reaching the edge of the woods and darting in between trees weaving a jagged path deeper and deeper into the woods. slowing as she was running out of energy as Inuyasha caught up and leaped into the air, tackled her to the ground. pinning her under his razor sharp claws and fangs as he had done weeks before.

"well , well, well doesn't this seem familiar?" Inuyasha snickered evilly between his white fangs.

There was no one to help. The village was probably sound asleep by now, even if they had heard her scream. Sango and Miroku would not find her and Inuyasha in time and she had no means of subduing the demon Inuyasha.

The young Miko struggled even though she knew deep inside her heart it was useless this would be her end.

Inuyasha evil red eyes glowed with anticipation as he slowly lowered his head to the young madian's collar bone to finish what he had began nearly 20 minutes ago.

The sky had darkened to almost the azure sapphire color of the ocean at night and the stars hovered around the spherical body of the moon as they gazed down to the earth. At the tragic ending of the month of the double full moons As the demon Inuyasha Pierced Kagome's soft flesh and vibrant crimson liquid covered the young miko shoulder and the demons mouth as he felt there blood mingling and intertwining with each other's.

After a few Moments the Ruby eyed demon withdrew his fangs from the soft flesh of the girl and licked them free of her blood then greedily licked her should and the wound free of the sticky red ooze.

He leaned back, straddling Kagome looking down at the young girls unconscious form, as a evil grin traced across his blood stained lips his fangs glistening in the pale yellow moonlight.

The month of the blue moon had abruptly come to an end, just as did many other things.

_ill be watching_

_ill be waiting_

_under teh light _

_of a blue moon_

--------

well, dud dud duh that is a plot twist isn't it? So what did you all think of the last chapter?

NOW WHAT ABOUT THE EPILOUGE? Any ideas, I have some but yall or so much more CREATIVE than I lol.

So um please email them or review, and don't forget to check out the Suicune of the sea Myspace, for extra goodies if you become my friend lol.

Anywayz thanks for reading I hope you Enjoyed it and don't for get to review and tune in for the final episode of My 8th blue moon it will be off the chain I promise!!! Lol

Anywayz love yall lots see yall soon!!!

Your favorite deranged wolf thing

-suicune of the sea


	10. Twlight of the Bluemoon

My 8th Blue Moon

Suicune of the Sea

---------

-Disclaimer-

I don't own anything at all.

I own this fic though so don't steal it.

---------

-Authors word-

Well here is the last official chapter, the Epilogue.

This is it the end are yall ready?

Don't forget to check out the credits!!!

Please review to tell me how you like the fic now that everything is answered and has been played out.

um thanks for coming back and being so rocking awesome

Check out the Suicune of the sea myspace!

all right lets wrap things up!!!

---------

My 8th Blue moon

Suicune of the sea

Epilogue

Twilight of the Blue Moon

--------

Ill be watching

Ill be waiting

Under the light

of a blue moon

The black haired maiden stifled a yawn as she watched the children play among the cherry trees and the koi pond. The mansion always had been lovely this time of the year.

"Had all that really been so long ago?" She questioned her self silently looking over to her husband now of 9 years.

"What's on your mind my beloved?" The once cursed monk asked the now retired demon slayer.

"Thinking about everything that has happened I suppose" She replied leaning her head against his should her ebony hear cascading over her back with a gray strand here and there.

Miroku sighed and lightly slung his arm over his wives shoulder. "Time passed so easily since all that has happened." Miroku said with a small smile watching his children, one boy and one girl both with midnight black hair, playing in the shallow pond with the large koi fish that enjoyed the attention.

Sango's mind began to wonder again the end of the Blue moon brought a close a lot of things for many different people.

For everyone in the group it was the end of the most adventurous and dangerous part of there lives, things seemed relatively boring now in comparison. But it was a welcomed boredom to all.

Sango remembered back to the day in the forest when they had found Kagome lying unconscious and Inu-yasha laying next to her his kimono stained with her crimson dried blood. His faces stained with tears at what he had done.

The young miko had laid lifeless for more time than of them could recall. More so than a week or a month. They all cared for her as her body rested and accommodated to the new life it was to lead.

Those days was when Inu-yasha would not leave her side. He would say awake and alert guarding her at night. He began to waste away until his friends forced him to move on with his life.

Inuyasha was of course was thrown into manic depression he spent days away and only would be seen for a moment in the hut to kiss the young mikos girl forehead and then leave again.

It was on one such days of his visits that after he had gently kissed her forehead her once ebony eyes slowly opened to the world. And the first thing her new crystalline blue eyes opened to see Inu-yasha golden orbs

Inuyasha was by her side since that day, Sango remembered the young school girl tousling in her sleep constantly at the begging of her new life after the episode of unconscious. Sango could only imagine the incredible physical and psychological pain her friend went though that week.

The weeks after Kagome had awakened were eventful. Within a month the young miko had almost mastered her new senses and abilities and had adapted to the new way of life.

Te moon that followed that they had beat Naraku and Miroku's curse was broken. The battle proved easer than expected with two very capable Hanyous on the good side of the fight. Naraku had not known of Kagome's transformation, he had simply figured the change in change in her sent was simply because of her mating with Inu-yasha, and had no evasive plan for her new abilities and through a corruptive method from all Naraku was vanquished from this world forever.

Kohuku was alive and well, After Kagome was Hanyou no one could think of any reasonable wish and Inuyasha no longer wanted to become a demon. So the large portion of the jewel was still guarded by the gang and the shard that held Kohuku to this world still remained in his shoulder.

Him and shippo often did the baby setting for the couples, even though the small fox demon looked 11 and the Boy, now a man, was 21.

As for Shippo, He had Himself A little human girlfriend and lived along side The group, after all they were they only family he had, the children of both couples had even taken to calling him Uncle ship-poo emphasis on the poo.

Kikeo was seen once after the Blue Moon after the gang had defeated Naraku. Her and Kagome had spoke alone, but Sango and Kagome were almost sisters and shared everything as they do still to this day.

Kikyo had left this world, tired of wasting others souls on own. She willing gave up her claim on Inuyasha seeing was now as impossible as ever since they blue moon and the cosmic universe had chosen him and Kagome as a couple, She apologized for all the harmful things that had happened between them and then walked off into the woods, presumably to rest in peace and refuse the souls she had feed on for so long.

Miroku and herself had Married a year later and two years later where gifted with a baby girl, followed more recently by the baby boy who was now 5.

Kagome, herself, after the Naruku battle returned to her world to finish high school and graduated later that year. She did not go to college but still made a trip down the well to visit her family every month or so. As she discovered during her school years, a wide headband could work miracles to cover her tale tale ebony ears and her now pristine blue eyes were reasoned away with the excuse of contacts, whatever those were.

Inuyasha and Kagome ended up moving into the mansion that both rightfully belonged to him and sessomaru. Things had been calm between the bothers since that fateful day during the blue moon. They co-ruled together quite well and the west was flourishing and in peace for the first time in over hundred years.

The mansion itself had plenty of room and Miroku and her self moved in along side the dog lords, to say the least they were all one big happy family. Kohuku had even asked Rin to marry him last Week even though she was 3 years younger than him. Sessomaru had grown accustomed to the boy and allowed him her hand.

Sango beamed brightly as her Dear friend walked gracefully down the hallway followed by her four young hanyou pups. One tugged at her mother's long princess like robes and asked something barely audible to the humans. The lady of the mansion nodded and the four pups bounded off in to the yard to play with Sango and Mirkou's own.

Kagome carefully seated her self next to Sango and asked politely how they were faring in the spring weather as she watched her only girl out of the litter pin the strongest of the boys on his belly and pull relentlessly on his puppy dog ears.

The adults all laughed as they watched the seen unfold before them.

"Is Kamori still daddy's little angel?" Sango asked with thick sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh yes, she still had Inuyasha wrapped around her little clawed pinky finger, even though she is the say the least the most demonic of them all." Kagome stated cheerfully as she and her companions laughed.

At that moment said little hanyou looked up happily form her torturing and bounded off "Daddy's Back!" She yelled to the rest of her brothers as she lept into the approaching Dog lords arms.

Inuyasha Himself had not changed, Demons hardly aged, and Hanyous aged much slower than humans.

"Well if it isn't the monk and the demon slayer" The mature hanyou said sitting down, his only daughter in his lap as he conversed with his old friends.

"How did the meeting with the wolf demons of the north go Inuyasha?" Miroku asked curiously.

"Great, It was good seeing Koga after all these years, he's not even mad about Kagome and me any more" Inu-yasha said a grin on his handsome features.

Koga had been furious when he first found out about Kagome's change and refused to speak to either of them after the Naraku battle.

"Turns out he finally settled down with that red headed wolf demon, and they now rule over the northern region."

"Ayame must be happy" Kagome said a small smile on her face remembering how Ayame was so in love with koga when they were younger.

Inuyasha nodded and continued "He said he had a litter of pups, dint say how many though."

"So what did you and sessomaru do about the Bounty problem in the north?" Sango questioned

"We decided to let them come into the northern part of the land to hunt when things got bad, their land is still so polluted after Naraku….And no one really lives in the north a few demons here and there but everyone's actually in the east and south of our domain so its no real harm." Inuyasha said filling in the group on all the details.

The young girl hayou got bored of the adults talk and abandoned them to torment the others children part way though Inuyasha speech.

Kagome watched happily as they all chased each other around jumped around in the cherry trees sending a hurricane of blossom petals into the small wind that was in the court yard.

The moon could already be seen barely peaking over the castle walls as on the opposite side of the garden the sun finished its daily trek thought the blue sky that was slowly growing darker as the stars came out to bid it farewell in its last moments

The pure crystalline like full moon rose slowly to look as if it was balanced on the edge of the wall and cast a pale blue shadow that mixed with the suns dying orange and red rays the scene was beautiful with the colors mixing completely in the kio pond and every so often a stray blossom would fall into the pool and blend them even closer.

'this is twilight' Kagome thought' in every since of the world'

It was twilight. The time of light and dark, heat and cool, night and day ,the world human and demon, and at this very rare occurrence they not only at peace with their bitter opposite but they were intertwinded and inseparable for only this time.

Kagome slowly laced her fingers through Inuyasha as he pulled her closer in the cool air and let their intertwinded digits rest softly on the wood beside them as the purple light slowly grew dimmer and a few stay beams landed on the couple's intertwined hands alone.

Ill be watching

Ill be waiting

Under the light

of a blue moon

----------

_The End_

----------

Well , what do you all think? That's all there is all lose ends tied up. And see I wasn't mean enough to actually kill kagome off!!! Lol anyways please review and tell me what you think! I hope this fic turned into what all of you wanted it to be and remember to check out the credits!!!! Which will be posted tomorrow PROMISE!!!

Im so sorry I didn't update since summer do you know how crapping crazy hard trig is?? Lol its out there man! But the good new is that I passed all my classes and next semester I get to take calculus oh fun, not. Lol but yeah that's what I was doing I have kinda a good excuse right?

Anyway this is Suicune saying thanks a lot fro being so awesome and cool and a thanks to everyone who hung in there with me!! Your rock ice dudes/dudettes!!!!!!!!!!!!!

See yall tomorrow don't foget to check out the awesome credits!!! If you review I promise your name will be in there!


	11. Credits of the Bluemoon

All By Credit Of the Blue Moon

Chapter 11

Creator : Rumiko Takahasi

Author: Suicune of the Sea

Editor: VTSFY

Publisher: Once in a Blue moon

By Sydney Forest

Now for the

Most Important People

in this Production of This fanfiction,

the Ones who have Inspired me to keep writing

and always offered kind words of encouragement and ideas

I want to thank you all so very much for what you have done

With out you I would have never typed the final chapter

I want to say this from the bottom of my heart ,

Thank you so very much

I Love yall!

Reviewers

+As of Chapter 10+

+Chapter 1+

-None-

O.o

+Chapter 2+

GKUCutie

Ladine Kluth

+Chapter 3+

keeperof time

Inuyasha lover72396

ice-shaman-princess

+Chapter 4+

Misfit band geek

+Chapter 5+

SistersGrimm

GKUCutie

abelXesther4ever

+Chapter 6+

Misfit band geek

BlazingMidnightRain

SistersGrimm

CrazyGunFire

abelXesther4ever

+Chapter 7+

ice-shaman-princess

SistersGrimm

GKUCutie

goddess-chan123

+Chapter 8+

GKUCutie

SistersGrimm

rachelandthecupcakecrusades

goddess-chan123

Maria Esperanza Woodward

+Chapter 9+

inu's hanyo

Misfit band geek

your funky drunk monkey

Maria Esperanza Woodward

SistersGrimm

BlazingMidnightRain

Me

gkinuwriter

+Chapter 10+

Misfit Band Geek

ice-shamen-princess

stream of tears

These are the People that really Love me

And I really love Them!

Thanks so much!

+Favorites+

Baka mo ichi-gei

BlazingMidnightRain

CrazyGunFire

GKUCutie

InuLover93

Maria Esperanza Woodward

SistersGrimm

inu's hanyo

The Sorceress of Light

your funky drunk monkey

gkinuwriter

And another Thanks

To the People Who

Wanted to Know

about the Fic

A.S.A.P.

I love Yall!

+Alerts+

BlazingMidnightRain

CrazyGunFire

Maria Esperanza Woodward

Misfit band geek

SistersGrimm

The Good Crenshinibon

Winchester13

Yuki1104

inu's hanyo

oldestmaiden

schellin

stream of tears

your funky drunk monkey

Special Thanks

I would like to give my friend

SisterGrimm

A extra Super Special Thanks For Helping Me

Though this fan fiction and offering your

Imaginative, creative, wonderful Ideas

When I needed them most of all

Thanks so Much !!

I Heart You!

I want to thank everyone Who has read This fic

Thank you for taking the time

And I Hope you enjoyed

My 8th Blue Moon

Numbers and reviews current as of January 1st 2008

Number of Reviews: 34

Number of Reads: 2,973

thank you all, all 2,973 of you! lol


End file.
